


Wrong kissing booth

by ArgentShiroi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentShiroi/pseuds/ArgentShiroi
Summary: Phantom Thieves spend some time at the school festival. Ryuji wants to enjoy it, Makoto worries and Ann sees a chance.





	Wrong kissing booth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote down few ideas for P5 drabbles or ficlets while I was playing the game. This is the first I finished. Hopefully you enjoy!

“Kissing booth? Sweet!” Ryuji’s voice was loud as always and attracted attention as always. Makoto wished that she could just hit him like Ann did. She didn’t want to draw attention towards them more than necessary. It was mostly paranoia, she knew. However, Makoto had found out who Phantom Thieves were. Logically it meant that anyone intelligent could figure their secret out.

“We are giving special deal to bigger groups. Only 50 yen per person,” the boy standing by the booth said with bored tone. 

“Dude, you just totally ruined the mood!” Ryuji yelled at the boy and Ann kicked her this time.

“Shall we go in?” Yusuke asked calmly. “I have never experienced such a thing before.”

“Yeah…” Ruyji sounded quite disappointed but he agreed. Haru was totally into it, Ann seemed slightly interested, Yusuke was probably thinking of drawings and no one knew what Akira was thinking. Futaba would want details later. 

“But… I-” Makoto swallowed nervously, not really wanting to kiss a random boy. She knew that being interested in kissing boys was expected of her. Makoto simply didn’t like the idea. She had never wanted to marry a prince when she had been younger so maybe something was wrong with her? 

“Come on, Mako-chan, it’ll be fun,” Ann said as she dragged Makoto into the dark room without giving the student council president time to protest. 

“This is a kissing booth?” Makoto wondered aloud. She felt gentle touch, a warm hand possibly, on her cheek. There was no way it was someone other than… “A-Ann-chan?”

“Is this okay?” Ann’s voice was a whisper that lured out of Makoto’s lungs. Lack of oxygen was making her head to spin. This felt more like romantic comedy than her life. Surely Ann wasn’t…? Was she?

“A-Ann?”

“It’s alright,” Ann’s voice was sweet, her fingers traced Makoto’s lips gently, which was driving the student council president insane. She had never felt this way but Makoto knew academically what burning feeling right under her skin meant.  
Makoto licked her lips, her lips finding slender fingers. She hesitated a second – three heartbeats that were so loud that she was almost deaf – before she licked one finger. 

Ann gasped and her other hand found Makoto’s hair, pulling them closer. When their lips finally met, Makoto found out that the figurative ‘room spinning’ didn’t always have a negative meaning.

“I should tell you…” Ann whispered mischievously when they pulled away few millimetres to catch their breath, “I may have pulled you into a closet instead of the kissing booth.”

It took several kisses, and even longer moment to put herself together again (and possibly hitting her head on a mop) before Makoto realised that Ann had meant it literally.


End file.
